


Godzilla Comes To America

by JKFic



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Victim, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Refuge in audacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Instead of fighting other Kaiju, Godzilla takes aim at some REAL monsters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Godzilla Comes To America

One morning, Godzilla wakes up and hears some terrible news on the radio. He dives into the ocean and swims all the way to Washington D.C. He comes out of the water and stomps his way through the streets until he gets to Republican Party Headquarters. Making sure not to harm any neighboring buildings, he DESTROYS it! Then he goes back to the water and swims up to New York City. He finds Fox News Channel and burns it to the ground! Having done his good deed for the day, Godzilla goes back to the water and swims home.


End file.
